


Paper Wings

by dapperchild



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperchild/pseuds/dapperchild
Summary: "What about Naegi-kun, would you date someone like him?"
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 40





	1. Waiting in the Wings

Makoto had woken up to sunlight streaming in from his window and onto his face. He stretched as he got out of bed and changed into some actual clothing.

By the time he was done changing, he threaded a few paper cranes he had folded yesterday onto one of the threads hanging from his ceiling, “Okay, so that makes about ninety-seven, about nine-hundred more to go,” he said to himself as he left three marks on his whiteboard.

After about a minute or so, a knock on his door was heard, so he stood from his bed and answered it.

“Sayaka-chan!” 

His best friend, Sayaka Maizono had always come to walk with him from his room, to breakfast, et cetera. Although Sayaka had confessed to him two years prior, they had still managed to stay good friends. With her was her girlfriend, Mukuro Ikusaba- a girl who had hit it off with Sayaka a year earlier.

“Wow Naegi-kun, for once you didn’t need Sayaka to wake you up, huh?” He rolled his eyes at Mukuro’s remark as Sayaka playfully elbows the soldier in the arm. “Anyway, we’re all waiting for you downstairs, c’mon,” the idol says as she motions for Makoto to follow.

Makoto chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “You guys seriously don’t have to walk with me  _ every day, _ y’know,” he said as he started walking with the two girls. “Oh we know,” Sayaka started, “we just do it because we like to.”

After a few minutes of walking and making friendly banter, the three eventually reach downstairs where almost everyone is waiting. He was greeted by a few people giving lazy waves and ‘heys.’ Sayaka eventually led him to his seat and told him to sit and wait for everyone else.

The only people who weren’t there were Celes, Touko, and Byakuya. To be fair, they were a few of the people who showed up last, so it wasn’t much of a surprise.

The first of the missing three to arrive was Celes, who formally apologised with a wave of her hands before sitting down next to Kyoko. The next was Touko who rushed towards a seat furthest away from everyone else. 

The last was Byakuya who didn’t even bother to greet the rest of the students before taking a seat next to Makoto.

“Um, why aren’t you sitting next to Fukawa-san over there?” he said, pointing to where the writing prodigy was sitting. Byakuya shut the book he was reading and turned to face the boy with narrow eyes, “Do you want me to sit next to my own stalker?” He said as if Makoto had given him such an obvious question.

Makoto’s eyes darted to the side awkwardly, “Right, sorry…” The blond sighed and opened his book as he continued to read.

For the entirety of breakfast, Makoto stayed silent and started folding a few more paper cranes. Despite the chatter from the other students in his class, he refused to talk to anyone for the period- which was odd considering he was usually rather talkative.

By the time the bell rang, the rest of the students headed off to their classes. Makoto picked up whatever he had folded and started walking off.

The moment Makoto was out of sight, Byakuya shut his book and got out of his seat. He walked over to where Makoto had just taken off towards class and bent down to pick up one of his paper cranes. He eyed it for a few seconds before putting it in his pocket with the intent of giving it back later.


	2. Nothing Matters

Makoto was one of the first to arrive at the classroom, seeing other students enter and sit down shortly after he had settled in.

Once everyone had settled down, he brought out what he had folded of the paper cranes, realising that one of them was missing somehow. Surprised, he began to search everywhere in his pockets.

“W-wait, where did I-”

He was caught off guard by what seemed like a light but stern tap on his head. (It didn’t really hurt him much since he had an ahoge to take the damage.) He reached over to the object on his head only to find out that it felt like some sort of book.

‘Oh, please be Kirigiri-san, because heaven forbid-’

“Naegi.”

He must have jumped at least a foot into the air at the tone and sound of the voice. He exhaled shakily and turned his head around. “Yes…?”

As expected, Byakuya sighed and pulled something out of his jacket pocket- whilst completely ignoring the fact that Makoto was literally terrified of him. He pointed a paper crane in Makoto’s direction, “You could at least be more careful, you know,” he said as the other boy practically blanked. Had he really dropped it just like that?

“A-chis!”

Someone had sneezed from the back of the classroom, and all eyes had turned to Touko’s desk to reveal Genocider Syo in her place. The teacher- who had just now entered the room pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “Oh god, okay, Byakuya, make sure she doesn’t… kill anybody.”

At the mention of his name, Byakuya turned his eyes to the side in irritation. Makoto’s face blanked in confusion when the other boy’s eyes turned back to meet his.

“So are you going to take the- bird… thing- or do I have to keep it?”

Makoto snapped back from briefly spacing out, “Oh- right,” he said, taking the paper crane from Byakuya’s hand and sitting down without a second thought as the other boy took his seat behind him.

At least half of the lecture went over Makoto’s head and soon enough everyone was off, saying things like ‘Can I copy your notes’ and such.

He was then greeted with yet another tap to this time the back of his head.

“Ow,” he said, rubbing the back of his head as he turned his head to see who hit him- only to be none other than Byakuya himself. “Are you coming to the next class or do I have to personally hold your hand and walk you there myself?”

Makoto sighed as he got up from his seat and grabbed Byakuya’s wrist, causing the other boy to nearly drop his book. “Okay then, let’s go,” he said as he started for the classroom door.

Byakuya was quite taken aback at Makoto’s assertiveness, “Naegi, you didn’t actually have to-” he started, only to be cut off by the other boy. “Shush, you started this,” he said, pressing on. The affluent progeny sighed and let the other boy practically drag him towards the next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in that one bit of dialogue from byakuya like- 'are you gonna take it or nah,' i was implying something hehe.
> 
> \- dappy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not proud of this chapter, but I'm gonna work hard with the following chapters.
> 
> \- dappy


End file.
